Sirius dile a James
by NeruBlack
Summary: Un poco de merodeadores exaltados, pelirojas hormonales y animagos sonrientes


Sirius dile a James…

-James tengo que hablar contigo…

Se oyó a alguien tocar la puerta en una casa del Valle de Godric.

Los dos habitantes de la casa se miraron preocupados ante el inesperado visitante. Era un día de semana, ¿Quién demonios podía ser?

-James, no es un día de visitas-la joven mujer sentada en el sofá del salón espero a que su marido reaccionara.

-Lo sé-el hombre se levanto y camino hacia la puerta de entrada- ¿Quién es?

-Potter, abre la maldita puerta-le respondio una voz enojada.

-¿Sirius?-era difícil saber si era el realmente- ¿Cuál es mi animal favorito?-esa era la pregunta clave que habían acordado con Sirius. Si respondía bien sabría que era él.

-Esto es totalmente inútil-la voz sonaba exasperada-. Si fuera un Mortifago no tocaría la puerta. Es pleno diciembre, abran o me voy a congelar.

-Contesta la pregunta-Lily Potter se acerco a la puerta caminando despacio.

-Lily, es Sirius-James sonaba divertido-. Su respuesta fue totalmente Sirius.

-No me importa, quiero que conteste.

-Pero…

-¡Un ciervo!-contesto la voz con un grito-. Ahora que conteste la estúpida pregunta, que seguro fue sugerida por Lily, abran la puerta.

James la abrió y al hacerlo se encontró con un hombre tiritando de frio y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué sucede perro?-pregunto acercándose para abrazarlo- ¿Tus pulgas no soportan el frio?

-Mis pulgas no te soportan a ti-Sirius entro en la casa y se sacudió el pelo como si fuera un perro. Luego se dirigió a la mujer-. ¿Dónde están tus modales Lily? No me has saludado aun.

-Mis modales están en donde están los tuyos-la mujer rio y se acerco para abrazar a Sirius.

Los hombres se fueron a sentar mientras Lily preparaba un té caliente para el recién llegado.

-¿Los modales de tu mujer también están en la casa de mi madre?

-¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí Padfoot?-James se dirigió a su amigo con el antiguo apodo que le había puesto en el colegio, ignorando la broma.

-Quería ver cómo estaban-Sirius hablo con indiferencia fingida-. Las cosas no han ido muy bien. Atacaron a los Bones.

Lily volvió y le ofreció una taza a Sirius.

-Gracias-el tomo la taza y se la llevo a la boca sorbiendo un poco de té-. Debo hablar hoy con Remus, puede que quieran venir a…

-Debo hablar con James hoy-lo interrumpió Lily, esa conversación no podía esperar más tiempo.

-Estas en problemas amigo-rio Sirius- Al parecer va a terminar contigo Prongs.

-No va a terminar conmigo-James golpeo a Sirius en la nuca y se giro hacia Lily- ¿vas a terminar conmigo?

-James tenemos que hablar porque…

-¡Vas a terminar conmigo!-James se levanto del sillón alarmado-. No puedes hacer eso.

-James no es eso lo que…

-Lily, no pienso dirigirte la palabra hasta que tomes conciencia de lo que pensabas hacer-le dijo James con expresión seria.

-Eso no era lo que te iba a…

-Sirius dile a Lily que no me importa lo que tenga para decirme

-Lily, dice James que no le interesa lo que tengas para decirle-Sirius sonreía, las discusiones de la pareja eran sumamente divertidas para los espectadores.

-James no seas ridículo-Lily ya estaba roja por el enojo.

-Sirius, dile a Lily que ella es la que está siendo ridícula.

-Lily, dice James que…

-Oí lo que dijo James, no estoy sorda-Lily exploto en ese momento-. Esto no es divertido.

-Si en realidad lo es-Sirius se llevo la taza de té a la boca tranquilamente.

-Sirius, dile a Lily que no puede terminar conmigo.

-¡Idiota no iba a terminar contigo!-le grito Lily a su esposo-. No era eso lo que te iba a decir. Eres un inmaduro James.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir?-James noto el enojo de Lily y tomo asiento nuevamente.

-Ya no importa-Lily se seco un lágrima que no tenía idea de cuando había salido-. Ahora yo soy la que no quiere hablarte.

-Esto no es justo-James miro alarmado a Sirius quien también parecía desconcertado, ella no lloraba por cualquier cosa- ¿Por qué lloras?

Ella miro hacia otro lado. No sabía porque lloraba, había tenido discusiones peores antes y ella no lloraba. Recordó la charla pendiente con el imbécil de su marido. Eso era. Rio ante la idea de porque había llorado. Malditas hormonas.

-¿Acabas de reírte?-pregunto James que parecía aun mas asustado- ¿Te sientes bien?

Ella se acerco a Sirius y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Si-él aun la miraba preocupado.

-Sirius, dile a James que va a ser padre-esto estaba muy lejos de ser como había imaginado que sería cuando le dijera a James que estaba embarazada. Pero, ¿Cuándo su vida con James Potter había sido como la planeaba?

Sirius comenzó a reírse a ladridos cuando proceso la información. Iba a tener que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que dejara de reírse de la expresión de James. Aun así sabia que ese no era el momento de reírse de su amigo.

-Felicidades-abrazo a Lily con una sonrisa-. Creo que será mejor que me vaya a ver a Remus.

-Gracias, Sirius-Lily sonrió mientras veía como el mago se marchaba-. Tal vez quieras decirle tú a Remus.

-Es mejor que no-dijo comenzando a levantarse-. Pero prométanme que estaré ahí cuando se lo digan. Remus ama a los animalejos peligrosos, seguro que encontrara la noticia adorable.

-Un bebe no es un…

-Claro, claro-se despidió con la mano de sus amigos y se dirigió a la puerta, pero sin poder contenerse grito una broma-. Cuando James salga de ese estado envíame un lechuza y vendré a felicitarlo.

Se escucho una risa antes de que la puerta se cerrase.

-¿James?-Lily se acerco a él despacio.

-¿Embarazada de un bebe?-pregunto su marido, sus ojos parecían a punto de desprenderse del rostro.

-Si-no agrego lo que le hubiera gustado decir, _¿de qué otra cosa sino de un bebe?_

-Voy a tener un hijo-dijo mirando a Lily como si fuera él quien le daba la noticia a ella.

-¿Te disgusta?-ella no lo había visto sonreír aun.

-Yo…-no sabía que decir.

-Entiendo, no es el mejor momento para ser padres y con todo el peligro es…-sintió como el llanto amenazaba en sus ojos mientras hablaba.

-Lily, te amo-James abrazo a la mujer que lo iba a hacer padre-. Un hijo contigo, es lo que te vengo proponiendo desde que estábamos en el colegio.

Ella rio con alivio, a él no le molestaba. Que idiota haba sido al preocuparse.

-Se llamara James, como su padre-le anuncio james separándose de ella para mirarla.

-Claro que no-ella cortó su risa en el momento-. Se llamara Harry.

-Harry James Potter-recito James-. Me gusta como suena.

-No tendrá tu nombre en ninguna posición-Lily volvía a enojarse.

-Sí, suena bien-James la volvió a abrazar-. Gracias Lily.

-No tendrá tu nombre.

-Aunque si es niña…

-Podemos pensar luego en esas cosas-no quería discutir.

-Claro-James no podía dejar de abrazar y besar a Lily-. Sirius será el padrino.

-No, lo será Remus-aclaro Lily.

-Pero…

-Deja de discutir conmigo, James Potter-se paro y camino hacia la cocina sin dejar de hablar con el hombre que no pudo evitar pararse y seguirla-. Si sigues discutiendo no solo no eligiras el nombre o el padrino sino que tampoco serás el padre.

-Lily eso no está bien…

Hay cosas que parecen tan importantes en algun momento y tan faltos de sentido en otros.

La pareja discutía por el nombre, pero nunca discutió sobre la cicatriz que su hijo tendría en la frente. Discute por quien será el padrino, pero nunca discutió sobre las marcas que la vida dejo en el ser que mas amaron.

Parecerá tonto, pero no habría historia que contar sobre Harry James Potter ahijado de Sirius Black sino hubieran discutido una tarde de diciembre.

* * *

><p>Horrible, lo sé. Lo sentí cuando puse el punto final.<p>

Aun así quería escribir es momento en el que las peleas tontas eran momentos felices, esas cosas de la primera guerra que nadie explico. Cuando Sirius era feliz entre amigos, Remus temia por algo mas grande que la luna , James se hacia responsable por su mujer, Lily se hacia irresponasable por su marido y Peter traicionaba por temor.

Dejen Reviews por favor!

NeruBlack


End file.
